She Looks So Happy
by HaveringFool
Summary: But that time has since passed; it has come and gone, and her best friend looks happy, her best friend looks so happy.
1. Chapter 1

There's a knock on the door behind her.

Jane softly answers with, "Come on in."

"Would the bride like a cup of coffee?"

Jane turns right around, and she has never beamed brighter.

Maura smiles in return, as she thinks to herself: She looks so happy.

"What are you doing here Maura?"

"I just wanted to make sure that the bride got her coffee," Maura smiles.

"Thank you!" Jane grins as she takes the cup of java from Maura. She takes a sip before she asks the question she doesn't want an answer to: "You really can't stay Maura?"

"I can't Jane, I've got to be at my mother's art exhibition," Maura holds the smile she has on, and fights the urge to tug at the scarf she had wrapped right around her neck - preventive measures, she had thought.

Jane takes in her best friend - her composure, her scarf to hide the peeking hives, that smile she has forcibly on. She keeps her own smile in place, as she swallows her sigh along with another coffee sip. "I'll see you back at work Maura?"

"I'll see you too Jane," Maura sends another smile and a pat to Jane's arm. Her fingers wish to linger, as they once could, as they used to; but not all wishes come true.

Jane catches hold of Maura's hand, and she runs her thumb across the back of Maura's hand, before letting go. Her own arm falls then limp to her side; she has to let her go.

But the words come out anyway.

"Stay Maura? It's not Fenway Park but - you can still come?"

Maura has a flashback, a memory, find its way back from its long since burial somewhere in her hippocampus - a moment once that would have allowed her to say yes, with no hesitation; a moment when she was the one lying next to her on a mattress.

But that time has since passed; it has come and gone, and her best friend looks happy, her best friend looks so happy.

"I'm not in the right clothes Jane," Maura lets out a laugh as she answers, because she can't choose either to stay or to go.

"You always look like you're ready for a photo shoot Maura," Jane wins the fight with herself as she steps forward with a smile, eager to reach out, "You'll be beautiful there, and I'd really like my best friend waiting for me down the aisle, and to stand by me at the altar as I -" she stops. She knows better, she has to know better, and she struggles with herself - she can only now force her feet to stay, and for her hands to cradle the cup of coffee she so requires. She smiles; because today's her wedding day. "I'm getting married Maura." She smiles; because her mother had made her put on mascara.

"I know Jane," Maura says as she brings her arms around Jane; she caught the micro expressions, the little tells Jane gives off when tears threaten to fall - Jane smiles that overly wide smile, and her fingers pick at either each other or the scars at the back of her hands, and she's doing them both, whilst compressing the coffee cup. "I know you are Jane, I know you are," she closes her eyes and fights back her own tears, and she tries to not allow her deluded mind to think that Jane's tearing because she's not with her; Jane doesn't love me the way I love her, a statement she keeps on replay after that night when she had said I love you to Jane and had gotten nothing back.

"I know you are Jane, and it's normal for brides to experience a surge of dopamine on their wedding day. You are allowed to get emotional Jane," she rubs her hand along Jane's back; a similar motion that Jane had used on her whenever she needed comfort.

"A bride can have happy tears on her wedding day Jane," she holds Jane closer to her and reminds herself how happy Jane had looked, "Even you can Jane, and I'm here," she promises, as she holds onto the memory of holding Jane, as she wills her hippocampus to capture the moment, "I'll stay," she decides, "I'll stay, because I'm never leaving you, and my best friend wants to get married with me by her." She forces herself to say; Jane's happiness always, and Jane looks so happy today.

Jane apologizes in her mind. Over and over, she repeats the words: I'm sorry Maura, but I need you to stay. Over and over, she apologizes to her best friend, as her arms refuse to stop hugging Maura, as her arms grow heavier and heavier along with the heaviness in her chest; she apologizes, and she knows she has to, but she holds onto Maura, she holds and keeps Maura close to her, instead of letting Maura go. I can hold her, I can hold my best friend, and I can get married today. She tells herself as she looks at the coffee cup Maura had handed her. You make me so happy, with or without coffee. You make me happy, with a cup of coffee. You keep me happy, just by being you, just by being here. Maura I love you too. She thinks it all silently to herself, as she takes in the many blessed and cherished moments of Maura hugging her. She smiles; because Maura said that she's here.

"I'll see you out there then?" Jane asks as she pulls herself away.

"I'll be right there Jane, I'll be right there down the aisle," Maura answers the best she can, her arms feeling empty without her best friend, without Jane wrapped around by them. "I'll tell Angela that you'll have your maid-of-honour present again," she smiles and focuses on the smile Jane has on.

She's happy, she's happy, she's so happy. Jane's happy. Maura tells repeatedly to herself; and she smiles, because when Jane's happy, she's happy.

"Thank you Maura, and would you want me to tell your mother that you can't make it to her art exhibit?" Jane resists the urge to grab onto the hand hovering close to her hand.

Maura smiles, and wonders for a moment if her scarf had shifted too much away from her neck area to provide ample cover. "I'll go tomorrow to her art exhibition," she allows herself to hold onto the hand so close to hers, "I'm here, for you Jane, and your wedding," she gives the hand she holds onto, one last firm and gentle squeeze. She holds onto it, for a second more, before she lets go; before she really has to let Jane go.

"It's almost time Jane," she smiles and starts to back away; her hand already starting to feel as if it's empty all over again, "And you look as gorgeous as always, my friend," her hand rests on the door knob, "You look happy Jane," she flashes her brightest and best smile before hurrying out the room; to put some solid distance between her and her best friend, the bride-to-be, Jane Rizzoli - soon Jane Jones.

Jane smiles; because Maura said that she's here, and that she's never leaving her.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
Started out for self purposes (will touch on this in the last chapter), amended and now fuller of a story thanks to an idea by user saoulbete and, chapter two happened because of a post by the aforementioned user on Tumblr; and...if you've read till here, it's got to be clear (if I'm in any way good or coherent) that when genre denotes - hurt/comfort - I do mean, hurt and, in some ways, comfort.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm getting married today. I'm getting married today, to Casey. I'm going to spend the rest of my life, with the love of my life. I'm going to wake up every morning, to the being beside me. I'm going to have coffee every morning. I'm getting married today, to Casey._

_I'm getting married to Casey. I'm getting married today to Casey. I'm getting married to Casey. I'm getting married today, to Casey. I'm getting married. To Casey._

_And because of that, because I'm marrying him, I get to spend the rest of my life, with the love of my life. _

_Because he'll be there when I awake, he'll be there on my bed. He'll be there to be my good morning, and he'll be there to be my good night._

_But I'll get to spend the rest of my life, with the love of my life._

_Because it'll be him I risk breaking, because it'll be him I risk hurting, and it'll be him I end up losing._

_But not you. Not ever you. Not ever you Maura. _

_I get to spend the rest of my life, with the love of my life - my best friend - Maura Isles._

_I'm getting married today, to Casey; and I'll get to spend the rest of my life, with the love of my life - you, Maura, you._

Jane reads from the note she had written, as the clock had struck twelve. Jane reads from the note she had written, for herself. Jane reads from the note she had written, the note she will keep hidden tucked in the pocket she had sewn into her brassiere. Jane downs the remaining coffee, reads from the note she had written, one last time, before she puts on her veil.

"I'm marrying Casey Maura, but I get to spend the rest of my life with you," Jane repeats to herself one more time, before she steps through the doors, and down the aisle.

To Casey she walks; but to Maura, she will always head towards.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~


	3. Chapter 3

"You look beautiful Jane," Casey compliments as he reaches for Jane's hand.

"Because I'm marrying you Casey," Jane replies and does not let go; as she too holds, on to the lingering taste of coffee on her lips.

Maura takes it all in - the shared whispers, the whole ceremony, the vow exchange, the ring exchange, and, the kiss symbolising union. Maura takes it all in, with a well-honed gracious smile; being an Isles comes with its own benefits and skills.

Jane survives it all - gunshots, punctured hands, kidnapped and cuffed; and this she will survive through too - marrying a man she adores just so, she can stay with her best friend.

I'm sorry Maura. Jane wishes to say as she leans in to kiss her husband-to-be.

I'm sorry Maura. Jane repeats in her mind as she breaks away from the kiss she had shared with her husband Casey.

I'm sorry Maura. Jane wears the words of apologies like chains at her ankles and her knees, all weighted down and back by a metal ball of selfishness.

I'm sorry Maura. Jane repeats with each taken step back down the aisle, arm linked with Casey's, and away from Maura.

Maura stands at the altar, down the aisle, as she said she would; and she watches as her best friend, as Jane walks back down the aisle, away from her - as she had known she would; her mother had no art exhibition, and she had stayed for the wedding regardless.

I'm sorry Casey. Jane tries to send, as she senses him turning to look her way.

I'm sorry for using you Casey, I'm sorry I said yes. Jane hopes to send as she returns the smile he has beaming her way.

I'm sorry for having to hurt you, just so I won't hurt her. I'm sorry for using you, to protect me from her. I'm sorry for how you'll grow tired of all I will dish out on you, all I will let loose on you, just so I won't do all I tend to do to others, ever to her. Jane tries her hardest to yell and not yell at the man walking by her, back down the aisle.

I'm sorry for using you Casey, as my buffer man, as Maura's shield. Jane does her best to send, as she keeps her gaze locked on his, as he presses his smile onto the back of her hand.

Maura sees it all, and she takes it all - the way he holds her hand, the way he takes her arm, the way he guides her back down the aisle, proud and very much in awe; and the way he has her by him, the way she looks back at him, and the simple gesture of being able to kiss her hand. Maura remembers it all, because through it all, Jane's happy - Jane's smile never once falls.

Jane smiles; because she married her high school boyfriend, to stay forever by her best friend.

* * *

- (Technically) The End -

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
This marks the end of this story, and, the next chapter is titled 'Alternate progression, alternate ending' because, I'll explain under it but, this story technically ends here. Hmm. Thank you for the time; and, I'm not that awful to have a hurt-filled alternate ending so...if you need it, it's there.


	4. Alternate progression, alternate ending

- Alternative Progression, alternate ending (and most details aren't the same) -

* * *

There's a knock on the door.

Jane softly answers with, "Enter."

"What are you doing here Maura? You said you couldn't make it."

"I just wanted to make sure that the bride got her coffee," Maura smiles.

"Thank you!" Jane grins as she takes the cup of java from Maura. She takes a sip before she asks, "You really can't stay Maura?"

"I can't Jane, I've got to be at my mother's art exhibit," Maura holds her smile and fights the urge to tug at her scarf.

Jane takes in her best friend - her composure, the peeping hives, and that smile she has plastered on. She keeps her own smile in place, as she takes another sip of coffee; a moment of uncomfortable silence passes. "I'll see you back at work Maura?"

"I'll see you too Jane," Maura sends another smile and a gentle pat to Jane's arm. Her fingers wish to linger, as they used to; but not all wishes can come true.

Jane reaches for Maura's hand and runs her thumb across the back of Maura's hand – as a gesture of comfort; she doesn't like seeing her best friend sad.

They share a smile before they both look away.

They both have different paths to take.

* * *

Jane - down the aisle, to Casey.

Maura - back in her house, with Bass.

Both - have never felt more lonely.

* * *

"Ms Rizzoli? Ms Rizzoli?"

"Detective Jane Rizzoli," Jane answers, instinctively; called out from her own reverie.

"Please say your vows Ms Rizzoli," the priest sends a smile.

"I…" Jane looks down at her hands.

Her hands are holding his hands.

Wrong hands, that's all she can think.

* * *

"She looked so happy in her wedding dress Bass," Maura says to her tortoise.

A stem of red downed next, to quench, to numb, the physical pain of her figuratively bleeding heart.

"She looks so happy in her wedding dress Bass."

* * *

Jane runs.

She turns away from the priest, from Casey, from the altar, and she runs.

Her family holds the chapel doors open.

She uses the sirens. It is an emergency.

* * *

"It'll only be for a few months Bass," Maura waves a British strawberry, "I'll be back, in time for work with Ja-" Her voice breaks.

"I need to go on a holiday, I haven't had one, or needed one since, well, since Jane and I started working together," she drops the fruit and keeps herself from falling, "I'll only be gone long enough-"

She falls back, stays on her bum, hands cover her face, and tears flow from her eyes.

Bass knocks over her suitcase.

* * *

"Maura!" Jane yells as she yanks the door open.

No answer.

She sees nothing but Bass, and a British strawberry, lying still in an empty house.

* * *

"Doctor Maura Isles? Would you please come with me?"

"Excuse me?"

"There's this detective, who wishes to see you. She's…holding up the plane," the air stewardess lowers her voice, "In a wedding dress."

"Jane?" Maura stands. Maura sits.

"Ma'am? Maybe, you might want to see her? She's…holding up the plane," the air stewardess repeats. "We all deserve a second chance, don't we?" The air stewardess sends a smile.

"She looks really happy in her wedding dress," Maura states.

"She chose him." Maura recites.

"Not me." Maura keeps her voice steady.

"Maybe she changed her mind? She's holding up the plane and, we all deserve second chances Doctor Isles," the air stewardess reaches out to rest her hand on -

"Maura!" Jane pushes the air stewardess aside.

"No, I'm sorry," Jane reaches to hold the air stewardess steady.

"I'm sorry, I just - I'm sorry, Maura!" Jane falls into a seat.

Maura had pushed her away and ran.

The air stewardess helps Jane up and encourages by shouting: "It's okay. Go!"

* * *

Jane chases.

Maura runs.

They meet, on the tarmac ground.

* * *

"You let go."

"I chose wrong."

"Wrongly."

"Grammar or forgiven?"

Maura doesn't answer. She accepted the situation. She had, hadn't she? Jane looked happy in her wedding dress.

"I chose wrongly," Jane takes a step closer to Maura, and Maura stays still, "Your hands, Maura, yours are the right hands."

Jane reaches for Maura's hands.

Maura backs away; Jane's hand hover mid-way.

"You looked really happy in your wedding dress Jane."

"I looked happy," Jane smiles, hopeful, "Because you brought me coffee Maura."

Jane's hand hover mid-way; Maura takes a step forward towards Jane.

Maura holds onto Jane's awaiting hand.

* * *

They share a smile, as they walk away.

Both are now going the same way, hand-in-hand.

Toss in a cliché, towards the sunset.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
And now you know what I mean by a fuller story right? As much as I want happy endings, this was pretty bare and, I couldn't fix it till I had the opportunity to weave the user saoulbete's idea into the story - I'm hoping, the user's idea wasn't too far off manipulated - and sincerely, thank you, for that~  
Hmm. All I want is to be able to tell a good story and, I like...the sad ones too sometimes. So, as I said I would explain, this whole fanfic happened, because I couldn't or at least, I have personal wedding issues so, I needed both endings - in some ways; I really like the last line among other lines for this chapter (for reasons like: I'm playful like that) - and, explanation over. I can't dispose on you lovely readers everything on my mind, can I? Hahaha. Now, as always, thank you, for the time=)


End file.
